The invention relates to a workpiece clamping device for a machine tool.
The invention furthermore relates to a machine tool, comprising a machine frame, at least one workpiece holder and at least one tool holder.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for clamping a workpiece on a workpiece clamping device, in which the workpiece is clamped between a displaceable first clamping jaw and a second clamping jaw.
EP 0 803 331 A1 discloses a toggle lever clamping device for bodywork construction.
EP 1 306 563 A1 discloses a stopping element for mounting on a rod for the formation of an adjustable stop along the rod, wherein the stopping element consists of an annular metal element with an inner surface which is smooth or has a thread.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,263,781 B2 discloses a position measuring instrument for a fluid cylinder.
EP 0 855 800 A1 discloses an inductive end position interrogator.